iPiros
by Isah Bella
Summary: Cullens resolveram fazer um webshow para se tornarem mundialmente conhecidos
1. Introdução

**iPiros**

_Onde os vampiros não tem vez (y_

**PRÓLOGO**

_Todos na sala morrendo – ops, eles não podem morrer, eles já estão mortos - de tédio na sala de estar da casa dos Cullens_

**Emmett: **To afim de revolucionar o mundo

**Esme: **Quem foi que a senha de ativação da bomba Nuclear que esta na garagem?

**Jasper: **Bom.. Você acabou de dar

**Esme: **É mesmo..... já volto

_Esme sai correndo para esconder a bomba de Emmett_

**Emmett: **Não queria explodir o mundo – mesmo que não seja uma má idéia – eu queria fazer alguma coisa que me deixasse famoso

**Jacob: **Vai para Nova York, coloca um carro bomba no Empire State, depois pula de lá, ai você vai ter revolucionado o mundo e será conhecido por todos

**Emmett: **Quem sabe...

_Alice chega do shopping com Edward de unhas pintadas_

**Edward: **Perdi a aposta

**Alice: **Apostamos que se eu conseguisse gastar os meus 7 cartões de créditos sem limites, ele ia pintar as unhas e os cabelos, mas já que eu sou boazinha ele só pintou as unhas

** Todos: **Tenso

**Renesmee: **Eu quero ser famosa também tio...

**Rosalie: **O único jeito é fazer vídeos e mandar para o Youtube, que nem o Justin Bieber fez

**Emmett: **já vai botar o gayzinho na parada

**Bella; Renesmee; Rosalie e Alice: **ELE NÃO É GAY

**Edward: **Vamos fazer um webshow, dês de que.. Minhas mãos não apareçam

_Alice some e aparece novamente com uma câmera de vídeo profissional na mão_

**Alice: **Idéias a mil!

**Jasper: **Fala, amor, antes que você exploda

**Carlisle: **Menina sapeca

**Alice: **Eu posso filmar, mesmo que eu não queira, porque eu também quero aparecer, mas a Rosalie já que é bonita pode ir para Los Angelis entrevistar a cambada de artista que tem lá, sabe, para agente ganhar mais telespectador

**Todos: **Faz sentido

**Carlisle: **Bom, já que eu sou um viciado em trabalho, eu não vou poder fazer esse tal webshow porque estarei salvando e xavecando as pessoas aqui de Forks

_Carlisle se levanta e vai trabalhar e Esme volta à sala se infiltrando no assunto_

**Esme: **Sabe, eu posso filmar, e vocês todos aparecem

_Alice joga a câmera para Esme e da pulinhos de patricinha_

**Alice: **Eu vou poder aparecer ^^

**Bella: **Qual vai ser o nome?

**Jacob: **Wolfs VS Vampires

**Edward: **Como se pudesse mostrar o que somos assim!

**Jacob: **Team Jake ;)

**Emmett: **Temos um Team Edward maior que Team Jacob aqui

**Edward: **Eu sou Team Jacob

**Bella: **Aham, senta lá Claudia ¬¬'

** Renesmee: **Eu sou os dois...

**Alice: **TÁ GENTE, VOLTANDO AOS NEGÓCIOS...

**Jasper: **Uia.. ta revoltz \,,/

**Emmett: **Sabe, pode ser algum diminutivo, com um "i" antes como iCarly

**Edward: **iVamp?

**Todos: **Não

**Edward: **iPiros?

**Emmett: **_Ri freneticamente como se estivesse tendo uma crise de riso mais que histérica _parece iPod ou iPhone, HAUHAUHAUHAUH agora temos os iPIROS imagina como seria! HUHSUHASUHAUSH

**Rosalie: **Tadinho, ele esta na recaída dele...

**Bella: **Porra, então ele esta todo o dia na recaída né?

**

* * *

**

** Booom gente \o/ acabei o prólogo **

** O que acharam? Se vocês gostaram, comente, e se vocês não gostaram, comente sobre o que você não gostou**

_**Juntos nós podemos fazer uma super, mega, hiper perfect fic !**_

**Então obrigado, postareei logo logo, principalmente se comentarem em grande quantidade *---* **

** ADEUS :****


	2. Ajeitando as Coisas

**iPiros 1 – Ajeitando as coisas **

_Cullens reunidos no centro da sala, Emmett batendo a mão na mesa de centro um jeito dramático, Alice escrevia tudo o que eles concluíam._

**Edward: **Bom, Esme filma, vamos esclarecer e nomear os quadros

**Emmett: **Eu voto em fazer os quadros improvisados, tipo o quinta categoria

**Bella: **Também voto na idéia do Emmett

**Alice: **Quem vota na idéia do Emmett levanta a mãozinha ou grita "eol"

_Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett levantam as mãos_

**Alice: **Certo _Alice escreveu no papel_

**Edward: **Eu voto em fazer tipo o quinta categoria e no final, a Rose que estará em Los Angelis, entrevistando algum famoso

**Alice: **Quem vota nessa idéia?

**Todo mundo: **SIIM *---*

**Rosalie: **HAHAHAH ATÉ QUE ENFIM EU VOU EM BORA DESSA MERDA DE LUGAR _Rosalie diz de um jeito amedrontador e louco saindo de casa só com as roupas de corpo_

**Carlisle: **ér.. ta então né!

**Alice: **é.. ela gostou mesmo da idéia

**Edward: **Pois é.. Mas.. alguém tem que ir com ela para ajudar a pagar os artistas, filmar e etc..

**Carlisle: **YEEAAH ESSA É A MINHA CHANCE _Sai correndo _

**Edward: **Esta tudo resolvido? Vamos começar hoje?

**Renesmee: **Ei! Tenho uma idéia! Que tal agente fazer uma webnovela mexicana? Mas daquelas que arde o olho quando vê?

**Jacob: **Boto fé.. Mas tem que ser teen, melosa, engraçada, legal..

**Bella: **Fácil... mas eu voto em fazer tipo uma paródia de alguns filmes da Disney

**Emmett: **O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA A DISNEY _Emmett chora como uma criança infantil _

**Jasper: **É melhor fazer paródia com vários filmes...

**Edward: **Começando por Harry Potter "A volta de Cedrico" _disse ele de um jeito maligno_

**Alice: **Que tal: A Revolta de Cedrico?

**Edward: **Por mim pode ser qualquer um, dês de que eu seja o Cedrico (h'

**Emmett: **aff, se você não for o Cedrico quem vai ser?

**Edward: **Jasper, Você, Jacob...

_Renesmee ri _

**Renesmee: **Cedrico negão e de tanquinho :9

**Jacob: **Eu não sou negro...

**Renesmee: **Tem a pele morena

**Jacob: **Então pronto

**Bella: **Isso foi uma briga?!

**Jacob e Renesmee: **não

**Bella: **Aaaah ):

_Alice se levanta _

**Alice: **esta tudo pronto, vamos separar os quadros e vamos começar a filmar já!

**Edward: **Espere, e o cenário?

_Alice sorri maliciosamente_

**Muito tenso a Alice na ultima frase num é?**

**HUSHAUSHAUSH esquece.. ¬¬'**

**Gostaram? Então mande Reviews para me deixar feliiiz \o/**

**Obrigado por todo mundo que gostou da fic **

** Agora que vai começar a ação MUAAHAHAHA**

**BEJINHOS :****


	3. Primeiro episódio Parte 1

**iPiros 2 – Primeiro episódio**

**Esme: **No ar!

**Emmett: **Num tem frase melhor para se começar o programa não?

**Edward: **Cala a boca Emmett

**Emmett: **Vem calar!

_Edward se levanta do sofá e da um soco na cara de Emmett_

**Emmett: **Au.. Olha, depois que você teve a Nessie, vou te dizer hein! Seus socos, tudo seu ficou mais fraco...

**Edward: **EMMETT CALA A BOCA PORRA

**Esme: **Cinco, quatro, três, dois e...

**Emmett: **Um - _disse ele mostrando os dentes como uma criança infantil _

**Edward: **Esme, quer dizer... Mamãe... eu realmente tenho que agüentar esse ser até a eternidade?

**Esme: **Bom, sim... Perdi a esperança de quando ele crescesse ele ficaria maduro.

**Renesmee: **O que é o meu caso...

**Alice: **Esme, ta filmando?

_Esme olha e arregala os olhos_

**Esme: **ér... sim esta

**Jasper: **Foda-se, assim ta bom

**Jacob: **Já que ninguém começa, eu posso começar?

**Bella: **Se você tirar a camisa de repente nossa audiência vai aumentar :9

**Jacob: **_Coloca a mão na barriga - _Eu não sou um prostituto que fico me mostrando, eu sou um homem/lobo/transfigurador de família!

**Emmett: **E aquela noite que você passou com a Leah?

**Renesmee: **_Olha para Jacob - _é.. eu soube que quando estava na barriga da mamãe você ficou peladão na frente da Leah

**Jacob: **Aff, mas isso num é nada, é que quando eu me transformo em lobo e volto a ser humano eu fico nu

**Renesmee: **Sei.. Vou deixar essa passar

**Edward: **Ele nunca faria isso com você filha, ele teve impriting com você

**Renesmee: **Que sorte, hoje em dia não se pode confiar em ninguém a não ser sua mãe...

**Jasper: **Tem tanto homem homossexual, safado, travecos pelo mundo de hoje...

**Esme: **ÉR... Gente, ta filmando

**Jacob: **Ops, tem como colocar um PIIIIIIIIIIII, sabe aquele som que aparece quando a pessoa xinga? Então... na parte que eu falo que eu sou um ...

**Esme: **Dá sim.. Relax

**Jacob: **Ótimo..

**Edward: **Jacob, e então.. Vai apresentar ou não?

**Jacob: **Ah sim, claro

_Jacob balança o cabelo para tentar fazer aquele charme que o Robert Pattinson faz._

**Jacob: **Meu nome é Jacob Black, tenho ér... ér...

**Esme: **Menti, você parece ter uns 25 - _sussurrou Esme_

**Jacob: **Ah! Quer saber, eu sou subdesenvolvido e apesar de parecer que eu tenho mais, eu tenho 16 anos! Moro aqui em Forks, amo a Renesmee, minha cor favorita é preto, não é por causa do meu sobrenome, já sofri muito na escola, mas eu to nem ai, porque agora moro aqui!

**Bella: **Você não mora aqui, passa a metade do seu tempo aqui – _corrigiu Bella_

**Jacob: **Ok, ér.. continuando, eu sou um cara bem legal, as meninas dizem que eu sou gostoso, mas se eu falar que eu sou gostoso, algumas de vocês vão achar "aah, que cara ridículo" então, eu não vou falar.

**Renesmee: **_Empurra Jacob e entra na frente da câmera – _Aqui não é um site de relacionamento Jacob. Meu nome é Renesmee, tenho 14 ou 15 anos eu não sei – _vira para Bella – _Mãe, quantos anos eu posso falar que eu tenho?

**Bella: **Uns 15 anos esta bom

**Renesmee: **Tenho 15 anos, sou filha daquele casal ali – _Pega a câmera e move para Bella e Edward._

**Edward e Bella: **HEHE, ela é adotiva...

**Renesmee: **Ah é! Eu sou adotiva hehe. Eu sou namorada do Jacob... E.. sei lá! Só isso

**Alice: **_Dá pulinhos até a frente da câmera – _Meu nome é Alice, Alice Cullen, todo mundo diz que eu sou uma maníaca por shoppings, o que eu não sou, só porque eles dizem isso eu apostei com o meu irmão Edward, que se eu gastasse 7 cartões de crédito intermináveis no maior shopping dos EUA, o que eu fiz? Eu consegui dã! Ele que se fudeu apostando comigo, ele sabe que eu consigo e até mais, porque eu queria comprar um vestido lindo! Mas eu já tinha gastado o meu sétimo não queria começar o meu oitavo em vão... Sabe, a vida de Alice é difícil...

**Jasper: **_entra na frente de Alice – _nada a dizer sobre mim, eu só afirmo, que eu NÃO sou emo _ele tira Alice do foco em quanto ela reclamava que o shopping é pequeno de mais par ela_

**Esme: **Edward, Bella, venham aqui se apresentar

**Edward: **Eu tenho 17 anos, ela tem 18. Somos namorados e etc. Pronto

**Esme: **Só?

**Edward: **Bom, comparado ao o que o resto do povo disse. Sim

**Bella: **Não importa o tamanho, mas sim o conteúdo

**Emmett: **_Chega pulando empurra os dois até eles caírem no chão – _Oi, eu sou Emmett Cullen, sou irmão de todo mundo, sou o mais alegre, porque o resto da cambada aqui é um bando de velho, e eu sou a criança da casa, eu sou mais alegre que a Renesmee que tem sei lá...Uns 16 anos, ela já passou pela a infância, na verdade, eu não passei, minha infância foi ruim, por isso que eu pego crianças e as estupro, zuera gente, eu não sou o Michael Jackson, mas eu sei dar Moonwalk. Continuando... Eu passei a infância ruim, e já que eu sou bem novinho ainda eu aproveito a infância ai, pulando que nem um viado feliz, zuera de novo gente, eu não sou um Edward da vida, ZUERA DE NOVO eu não sou um Bieber da vida. Quem deu a idéia de fazer esse webshow foi nada menos, nada mais do que eu, quem manda nessa casa sou eu, zoera, ai se eu mandasse essa casa já estaria no chão porque eu e a Rosalie, minha namorada/esposa...

**Edward: **_Empurra Emmett – _Chega

**Emmett: **aah, eu ia para a melhor parte agora!

**Bella: **A parte que se chama "da onde vem os bebês"

**Renesmee: **Mãe, você nunca me contou essa história

**Bella: **Depois dos 16 eu te conto

**Renesmee: **Eu tenho mais que 16, conta logo mãe!

**Bella: **Durante um ato sex ...

** Muahahaha, acabou bem quando a Bella ia falar da onde vem os bebês, (6) **

** Obrigada pelo apoio e obrigada á que mandou a primeira Review **Danii-cha seni .**Vou postar mais logo logo até :****


	4. Primeiro episódio Parte 2

**iPiros 3 – Primeiro episódio – Parte 2**

** Bella: **Entendeu filha?

**Renesmee: **Claro, você fez isso com o papai?

**Bella: **Sim, meu pai fez isso para me ter, também

**Renesmee: **Então, fazer bebês é bom? :3

**Bella: **...

**Renesmee: **Ah, ok, pode não responder

**Bella: **É meio complicado de te dizer uma coisa dessas

**Emmett: **A censura vai subir - _cantarolou Emmett_

**Edward: **O primeiro quadro de hoje é... – _mudou de assunto – _Mentira, agente vai ver quem vai jogar, ai vamos fazer uma cena, sugerida pela.. pela... sei lá..

**Alice: **Podemos passar trote perguntando isso

**Emmett: **Já volto – _pega o celular_

**Edward: **Ta, durante a cena, alguém vai falar "mentira" e os jogadores vão ter que inventar outra frase, como se elas estivessem mentindo, Ok? É mais ou menos isso

**Emmett: **_disca um número aleatório – _Alô, com quem eu falo?

**Anônimo: **Henrique... – _diz uma voz sonolenta _

**Emmett: **Da onde você fala?

**Henrique: **Quem é?

**Emmett: **Emmett Cullen

**Henrique: **HAHA.. quem é mlk, sério?

**Emmett: **Emmett Cullen, de Forks EUA e você?

**Henrique: **Você não precisa saber onde eu moro, eu moro no Brasil

**Emmett: **Temos um brasileiro na linha! Você acha que o Brasil vai ganhar a copa?

**Henrique: **Não...

**Emmett: **Ah, pensamento positivo!

**Henrique: **Hm...

**Emmett: **Você esta muito desanimado... ACOOORDA!

**Henrique: ** é porque eu não gosto de alguns certos idiotas que ficam mandando trote...

**Emmett: **Vamos direto ao assunto, fala algum tema, para uma cena se passar?

**Henrique: **aff... ¬¬' num tenho que te dar satisfação

**Emmett: **Grosso, tchau seu idiota _|_ - _Desliga o telefone_

**Edward: **Então o tema é _"_Aff, não tenho que te dar satisfação" vamos ver os jogadores

**Jasper: **_aparece com uma roleta gigante, com o rosto de todos os jogadores. Ele gira – _Bella diz a hora da mentira – _gira de novo – _Jacob, Emmett e Alice jogam

**Bella: **Vamos lá! -_ Disse ela batendo palmas _

**Emmett: **Já que aqui não tem alavanca para puxar... Jasper! – _Jasper chega e estica o braço – _Começou!

**Esme: **_Tampa a câmera e depois volta _

**Alice: **_diz furiosa para Jacob – _CHEGAA! EU QUERO DIVÓORCIO

**Bella: **Mentira

**Alice: **EU QUERO CASAMENTO

**Bella: **Mentira

**Alice: **EU QUERO DISCUTIR A RELAÇÃO!

**Jacob: **eu hein, eu te dou sempre dinheiro, comida, água, gás, cartão de crédito, tudo o que você precisa, e você fica falando que quer discutir a relação – _diz ele gesticulando com as mãos_

**Alice: **HAHAHA QUEM TE DA ISSO TUDO SOU EEU!

**Bella: **Mentira

**Alice: **HAHAHA QUEM ME DA TUDO ISSO É VOCÊ

**Bella: **Mentira

**Alice: **HAHA QUEM ME DÁ TUDO ISSO É O MEU AMIGO!

**Jacob: **Que amigo?

**Alice: **_AFF, NÃO TENHO QUE TE DAR SATISFAÇÃO! _

**Emmett: **_se levanta, e aparece ao foco da câmera - _Ding dong – _barulho de campainha _

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett: **Toc toc

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett: **ABRE LOGO ESSA PORRA DE PORTA!

**Alice: **_abre a porta imaginaria – _MÁRIO!

**Jacob: **Que Mário? Posso saber?

**Alice: **O que esta atrais do armário, seu otário ¬¬'

**Emmett: **Ana! Que saudaade! – _Emmett abraça Alice_

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett: **Ana Maria, que saudade!

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett: **Maria! Que saudaade!

**Alice: **Oi Mário, tudo bem? Trouxe minha encomenda?

**Emmett:** Trouxe... Os remédios né?

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett:** o quite de gravidez?

**Bella: **Mentira

**Emmett: **A maconha?

**Alice: **Não, eu pedi R$100.000.000,00

**Jacob: **Hehe...

**Bella: **Mentira

**Jacob: **HAHA

**Bella: **Mentira

**Jacob: **TA FUI EU! – _põe as mãos para cima_

**Alice: **Romário? Você esta fumando?

**Jacob: **não é bem isso...

**Alice: **ROMÁRIO! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTA SE TRAFICANDO!

**Jacob: **Nãao! Eu nunca estaria me traficando!

**Bella: **Mentira

**Jacob: **Nãao! Que isso, essa maconha ai, é.. maconha de mentira...

**Bella: **Mentira

**Jacob: **QUE SABER? EU SOU MACONHEIRO MESMO E DAÍ?

**Alice: **Que decepção...

**Bella: **Mentira

**Alice: **Que bom porque eu também sou! \o/

**Esme: **PÉEE PÉEE – _imitou um som de sirene, para mostrar que o tempo de jogo estava esgotado_

_ O povão que estava atrais da Esme – o povão que não estava jogando – veio para frente._

**Edward: **Próximo jogo é... – _ele gira uma roleta diferente, do lado da roleta dos participantes. – _jogo Coletiva de imprensa, nesse jogo, um jogados será um personagem, que esta anunciando algo, mas ele não sabe quem ele é, acaba o jogo quando à partir das perguntas de mais três repórteres ele saiba quem ele é.

**Jasper: **_gira a roleta dos personagens – _Edward é o personagem. _– gira novamente – _Renesmee, Bella e Jacob

_Os três se levantam _

**Esme: **_coloca a mão na câmera em quanto Jasper pega alguma mesa, e coloca na frente de Edward para ele fingir que naquela mesa, tem microfones e tudo mais. – _Valendo!

**Emmett: **Ei! Espera ai, precisamos ligar para o meu Best, pra saber qual personagem ele quer que o Edward seja. – _ele disca para Henrique_

**Henrique: **Alô?

**Emmett: **HENRIIIQUE! \O/

**Henrique: **Quem é?

**Emmett: **Porra, grava o número para saber quando eu estiver ligando para você, eu sou o Emmett!

**Henrique: **Vai começar com essa brincadeira de novo?

**Emmett: **Aff, olha, me dá um personagem, ou algum anuncio de que algum personagem faça?

**Henrique: **Emmett Cullen é falso ¬¬' e enche o meu saco

**Emmett: **Certo, obrigado – _emmett desliga o telefone_

**Jasper: **_Jasper puxa o braço de Esme_

**Esme: **_Tampa a câmera e volta_

**Emmett: **_Conta para os participantes quem é o personagem._

**Bella: **ÉR, porque você afirma isso?

**Edward: **Isso o que?

**Bella: **Sua afirmação!

**Edward: **Ah sim... A minha afirmação? – _ele engole em seco – _sim.. eu afirmei porque achei que todos deveriam saber

**Bella, Renesmee e Jacob: **OOOOH

**Jacob: **E porque? O que ele te fez para você afirmar essa coisa tão séria?

**Edward: **Olha, para ser sincero... ele fazia coisas comigo, e ai eu fui juntando os pontos, e ai...

**Renesmee: **Mas essa afirmação é bastante séria, o que ele te fez para você falar isso? Diga mais detalhes!

**Edward: **Nãao, ele foi meio falso comigo... E ai, eu desconfiei de que ele estava me escondendo algo.

**Bella: **Você sabe que tem vários sentidos quando se fala "falso" em qual sentido você esta falando?

**Edward: **Olha, ér... eu to falando do jeito falso de que ele não... – _ele parou durante 5 segundos para pensar – _amm... do jeito de que ele não existe!

**Bella: **Meu escudo não esta muito bom né Ed...

**Edward: **Esta, mas você relaxou um pouquinho agora :D

**Bella: **E agora? Como esta?

**Edward: **Esta boa, não consigo ouvir absolutamente nada, a não ser os paços de dança do Emmett...

**Esme: **Volta ao joogo!

**Edward: **Ah sim.. desculpe. Continuando...

**Renesmee: **Ele é tão próximo, porque fez isso com ele?

**Edward: **Porque ele enche o meu saco

**Jacob: **Você tem que tomar na cara mesmo! Ele é teu irmão! E você é inteligente, agora pensa, liga os pontos!

**Edward:** Um minuto – _ele pensou_

_ Uma hora e meia depois..._

**Edward: **EMMETT, É FALSO! E ENCHE O SACO!

**Bella: **Isso!

**Esme: **Péeeee péeee

**Edward: **Agora, é o jogo das frases, todos jogam. Agente vai ligar para nosso ajudante de hoje, Henrique... Com essa frase, vamos interpretar ela. Emmett, liga pra ele

**Emmett: **_pega o telefone – _Rique?

**Henrique: **Qual é?

**Emmett: **Precisamos da sua ajuda, fala uma frase..

**Henrique: **Maneiras de fazer o Emmett calar a boca

**Emmett: **Obrigado, tchau – _desliga o telefone_

**Jasper: **_Abaixa o braço de Esme_

**Renesmee: **"Olha, Emmett, eu vou chamar a Rosalie!" – _ameaçou de mentira ela_

**Jacob: **Raaaw, eu sou o lobo, e você é a chapeuzinho, vem cá, porque eu quero te comer :9 – _disse ele colocando o dedo na boca de um jeito sexy –q_

**Bella: **Queda de braço – _ela gesticulou o braço e depois riu_

**Edward: **Eu vou contar sobre aquela noite em que fomos para Las Vegas pra Rose!

**Alice: **Estou vendo! Estou vendo! Estou vendo o punho do Edward na sua cara! *0*

**Jasper: **eu sei de tudo, até mesmo o que eu não deveria saber – _diz ele em um tom dramático _

**Edward: **Aaaah, então, esse pedaçinho de programa acabou, no próximo pedaço vamos ter a entrevista da Rosalie, eu não sei como, mas agente vai ter! Que seja, até o/

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.**

**Booom, então acabou mais uma parte**

** Muiiito obrigado ****A. Anthony M.**** e novamente à ****Danii-chan e Seni**** que mandaram as suas opiniões, palminhas para elas \o/ **

** Obrigado também para todo mundo que esta lendo, vocês fazem da minha vida mais feliiz \o/**

** Wathever, agora me vou, até o próoximo :* **


	5. Primeiro episódio Parte 3

**iPiros 4 – Primeiro episódio – Parte 3**

** Edward: **Vamos agora ver a entrevista que Rosalie fez, com algum artista, que eu não sei qual...

**Esme: **_Graças a pequena falta de tecnologia, Rosalie esta entrevistando esse tal famoso através de uma vídeo chamada pelo skype, e Esme filmando tudo _

**Edward: **Rose, onde você esta agora, e com quem fala?

**Rosalie: **Bom Edward e todo mundo ai, eu estou aqui com o talvez futuro Vida De Gayroto da capricho

**Entrevistado: **Vida de Garoto

**Rosalie: **Que seja, ele é o tão famoso Fernando Ribeiro... Que segue todo mundo que pedir no twitter : _FeeRibeiro

**Fernando: **Ah, nem todo mundo, só mesmo as minhas fãns para darem apoio moral para elas

**Rosalie: **Quantas fãns em média você tem?

**Fernando: **Bom... nem todas elas tem twitter, e eu só posso ver quantas elas são pelo twitter, então... Eu não sei exatamente

**Rosalie: **Quantas são no twitter?

**Fernando: **53,822 da ultima vez em que eu olhei

**Rosalie: **Isso é bastante para um cara que ainda nem é famoso.

**Fernando: **Haha, nem sei, o Dudu tem 410,065, o Federico tem 302,327 e o Caíque deve ter em média isso

**Rosalie: **Hmm.. E você acha que pode ganhar ?

**Fernando: **Achar, todo mundo acha. Mas eu tenho adversários muito bons, o que pode complicar um pouco a coisa

**Rosalie: **E antes de ser colírio já era perseguido pelas meninas?

**Fernando: **Perseguido não, mas as vezes quando estava na escola vinha umas meninas e falavam que eu era lindo, etc... Até que a minha amiga me inscreveu e eu virei colírio

**Rosalie: **Interessante sua história, pena que perde para a minha

**Fernando: **_ri sem graça_

**Rosalie: **Desculpa, não quero assustar os telespectadores com a minha triste história

**Fernando: **Hehe.. Algo mais?

**Rosalie: **Não, acho que não.. Edward, quer falar alguma coisa para ele?

**Edward: **Sim, qual é o seu estilo musical?

**Fernando: **Não sei, acho que gosto de tantas, que deveria criar um estilo próprio

**Edward: **Se você pudesse ser um animal, qual seria?

**Fernando: **Cachorro

**Edward: **Você é virgem?

**Fernando: **Não

**Edward: **Se descreva em três palavras

**Fernando: **não sei, acho que _Colírio da capricho _

**Edward: **O que mais gosta de fazer?

**Fernando: **Sair com os amigos

**Edward: **É pegador?

**Fernando: **Acho que sim...

**Edward: **Fizemos 5 perguntas em 25 segundos, isso é um Record?

**Fernando: **Creio que não

**Edward: **Namoraria uma fã?

**Fernando: **Depende muito

**Edward: **Vai aparecer nesse programa mais vezes?

**Fernando: **Acho que sim

**Edward: **Então.. Entrevista terminada e programa terminado também agora só voltamos para dar as 5 notícias mais quentes da semana. Até lá!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X**

** Como vão pessoinhas que alegram minha vida? Um post bem rapidinho para vocês (: ****obrigado como sempre a ****Danii-chan e Seni **** e a todos vocês que estão lendo (: até da que a pouco ;)**

** Bjs bjs **


End file.
